


Victory

by ashandcinder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, Domination, Floor Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Teen!Tony, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashandcinder/pseuds/ashandcinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like it when you reek of battle”, Loki purred and pushed Tony against the wall effortlessly.</p><p>Porn. Not much more to say about it. Dark-ish, passionate frostiron sex on the floor.<br/>Essentially "finished" until I have another random chapter, there's really not a shred of plot in or between any of the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbird_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_y/gifts).



> Just a note (SPOILER?) for people who are sensitive about these things: Tony is an adult. He is "movie-aged". He is not underage, even after his transformation. He does, however, find himself in his own, teen-aged body.
> 
> Late birthday gift for Blackbird_y ;) <3

Victory was a nice thing. To some of the Avengers, it was a reason to celebrate – Clint Barton and Thor were such people and currently resided at the local pub. To most of the others, it was reason to tend to their injuries and be glad they survived and did not accidentally kill anyone. To one man, however, it meant nothing but exhaustion. Tony Stark felt as though the giant caterpillar they had just blown to pieces had fallen on top of him. Twice. Before someone had run him over with a steam train. He had been shaken around in his suit a little, but that was nothing unusual. It was, in fact, not the victory or the fight that had exhausted him, but the very person he was now returning home to.

“Hey, Lokes, I'm b-”

“You're late”, Loki said, leaning in the door frame, glaring at Tony.

“I'm still alive”, Tony pointed out, as though that was an achievement.

“With your team watching you, I'm less concerned for your health than I am whenever you're in your workshop.”

“Point taken.”

There was a brief pause and Tony thought he could see Loki checking him over.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“Shower”, Tony replied without stopping. He really was in no mood for games or conversation or... anything else but a shower, really.

“No you're not”, Loki decided and caught up with the other, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, firmly. He was strong enough to hold him back just like that.

“But I sm-”

“I like it when you reek of battle”, Loki purred and pushed Tony against the wall effortlessly. He pressed himself against the shorter man, burying his face in the nape of Tony's neck. “Metal and...”, he bit into Tony's skin, hard enough to make him yelp, “... blood. And fire...” Loki shuddered, grabbing the other man's wrists and holding them at either side of Tony's body, while he took in the man's smell.

“Loki, please, I'm tired, I-”

“Quiet. Or I will show you just how tired you can be”, Loki growled and shot him a look laced with feral need and desire.

“You will do that anyway”, Tony mumbled and the taller man chuckled, before pushing Tony down on his knees. There was a mirror on the corridor wall opposite him and Tony caught a quick look at his dishevelled self, before Loki pushed his head down roughly, getting behind him, kneeling.

“This is how I want you”, Loki said and a shiver ran through Tony's body. It took the man a moment to realise that he had changed. His beard was gone – there was not even the faintest trail of stubble. He felt skinnier, shorter and... younger. A quick look at his reflection confirmed his suspicion. Loki had turned him into a teenager. And not any teenager, but Tony's younger self, staring back at him in shock. Only the arc-reactor in his chest was proof that he was still the same man and Loki had not, in fact, turned back time.

With the Asgardian behind him, towering over his back, his hands busy undoing Tony's jeans, the engineer was very aware of just how much taller and stronger Loki was. The way he had been transfigured emphasized this difference in a new way which he found strangely arousing, despite the vulnerability that came with it. But when was he not vulnerable around Loki? One punch of the god's slender hands could break his ribs and Loki had proven more than once how easy it was for him to hold him in place, or move him around, or take away his breath.

Tired as he was, Tony let his forehead rest against the cool floor tiles, while Loki pulled off his jeans and tossed them somewhere. A sharp tug to his hair made Tony hiss and raise his head, his eyes meeting his own in the mirror, then Loki's.

“Legs”, Loki growled and Tony obeyed wordlessly, setting his knees further apart. The other moved closer and Tony felt the fabric that covered Loki's crotch against his bare ass. He watched long, pale fingers toy with his hair, enjoyed the almost fond expression on Loki's face for a moment, before it turned into a smirk as an ice cold hand ran down Tony's spine beneath his shirt. He shivered and arched his back, another tug of his hair causing him to tip his head back.

“My sweet boy”, Loki muttered and Tony cringed. He looked so innocent like this, he almost believed he was. Almost felt violated and inexperienced and nervous. Almost... Loki's hand was warming up now as it massaged his lower back. Magic, Tony thought. The unpredictable aid Loki used to assist him in their play. Used it to lube up his finger now, too, and roughly push it against Tony's hole.

The teenager groaned and leaned forward, away from the intruding pressure. Loki sure had been thorough in transforming him to his younger self. Tony yelped and cowered when the other grabbed a fistful of his hair to drag him back, pushing the finger in deeper.

“Please, s-slowly”, Tony heard himself, his voice cracking. The hand in his hair lost some of its force, and he tried to relax. Loki seemed pleased and when he pushed a second, well-lubed finger into his teen-aged toy he did it slowly, watching the tight muscle take the intrusion, watching it twitch before it relaxed.

Loki leaned forward, bent over Tony's back and smelled his shirt, while he moved his fingers in a slow and steady rhythm, enjoying the boy's little gasps. Smoke and sweat and a tinge of fear and a rush of lust that shot straight to his groin. Impatiently, he withdrew his fingers, the hand in Tony's hair now pushing the teen's head down against the floor while his other hand freed his throbbing erection and helped push it against Tony's entrance. There was a muffled sound of protest when Loki urgently moved forward. It turned into a pained groan and weak struggle, but was unable to stop Loki from moving until he was fully sheathed inside his boy.

The god waited then, taking in Tony's heat. The tension of the teen's muscles gave away just how much his body struggled to accommodate Loki's girth and the elder revelled in the boy's strained moans, his ragged breathing, the white knuckles of his fists.

“Do you want me, my boy?”, Loki asked in a whisper and both his hands came to rest on Tony's waist while he withdrew himself slowly.

“Yes, ple-ease!”, Tony gave his well-rehearsed reply – he knew better than to object – but his words were drawing into a pained wail when Loki gave a quick shove of his hips. Tony's thighs quivered.

“Do you want me?”, Loki repeated, as though he had not heard Tony, and again he withdrew.

“Y-yes pl... please, Sir”, Tony replied and Loki did not move. There was a tense silence, Loki was watching the younger closely and suddenly yanked his hips toward his own, impaling Tony on his dick, making him yelp in pain.

“You made me wait.”

“I'm s-sorry...” Tony shivered. He could never say how far Loki would take things, he could never say if the god knew when to stop.

“What do you want, Tony. Tell me. What do you want me to do?” Loki's hands let go of Tony and that was a bad sign. The boy was tempted to crawl away, he felt the fear in his gut, but he knew that would be a grave mistake.

“Take me, Sir. Please, I – uh. I a-am for your p... pleasure”, Tony managed in between a few hard thrusts that shook his body. He had difficulties supporting himself, his knees were sore, but he knew Loki was pleased.

“I will take you, my little boy...”, Loki muttered and with that he gave Tony a hard shove, sending him to lie on the floor. The god entered him again, laying down on top of the slim body he had given his toy, his weight pressing down on Tony, every deep thrust driving the air out of the boy's lungs. Even though it felt rough, Tony knew Loki was holding back his strength.

When Loki's movements became less careful, one hand grabbing a fistful of Tony's hair again, the other wrapping tightly around his throat, Tony knew Loki was close. Despite the pain, he tensed up around Loki's throbbing muscle and soon felt his master's heat spread inside him, accompanied by hoarse panting against his neck.

When his cock stopped pulsating inside Tony, Loki pulled out and got to his feet. Tony heaved himself up on all fours, arms and legs shaking. He looked up at Loki, waiting.

“Take a shower now. Do not bother me tonight, I want you to sleep in your own room, in your bed. You have permission to pleasure yourself _once_  tonight, but you may not use toys.”

“Yes. Thank you”, Tony replied and somehow managed to fight himself to his feet.

He was glad that he could be alone and clean himself. He felt embarrassed and humiliated – not by what had just happened, but because Loki knew that later tonight, this was what Tony would think of when he touched himself. The fear, the pain, the feeling of Loki's strong body against his and the knowledge that he had been used solely to Loki's pleasure and not his own, all these things drove him insane with lust. But he had to wait. He did not want to waste his permission, he would enjoy it, re-live everything in his mind. Tonight could not come fast enough.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little one-shot about the joys of movie night.

 

>> Tony (5:21): I can't, what if they notice?

Biting his lip, Tony looked up from his phone. He had chosen a spot away from the others on purpose. Steve and Thor and Clint shared the couch and usually Tony liked being right there with them, but right now it was crucial that they did not see what Tony was typing. It would have been too humiliating if they knew about this...

>> Loki (5:22): I don't care.

>> Loki (5:22): Do it. Now.

The armchair he was in was facing the TV, just as everyone else was. Nobody was looking. Still, the engineer was hesitating. Across the room, his eyes met Loki's. Cold. Commanding. 'Now.' In a casual gesture, Tony moved his hand to rub through his crotch, then he quickly dropped it to rest at his side again. He stared at his phone, knowing that Loki had watched him.

>> Loki (5:24): Get yourself a blanket.

>> Tony (5:24): What?

>> Tony (5:24): Alright...

“Are you cold? You can turn on the heating, if you like?”, Steve's voice made Tony flinch and blush unnecessarily.

“No, no, it's fine, would get too warm for the rest of you. I don't mind a blanket.” Shrugging, Steve and the others, who had briefly looked up at Tony, turned their attention back to the film, while Tony got himself a blanket and returned to his seat. He pretended to watch the movie, now wrapped up in the warm blanket, but he was waiting for his phone. For Loki. Every now and again he shot it a nervous glance, or even dared looking over at his master. Nothing. However, Tony knew better than to ask. And eventually...

>> Loki (5:39): Get your cock out.

Tony blushed. He had expected something like this, still it felt strange to see the order. They were among friends. If any of them noticed what Tony was doing...

>> Tony (5:40): I can't do that...

>> Loki (5:40): Wasn't so difficult for you last time...

>> Tony (5:41): Last time was in private.

>> Loki (5:42): Stark. Get your cock out.

>> Loki (5:42): You're covered by a blanket, nobody will see.

>> Loki (5:44): If you don't do it now, I'll make you regret it, Stark.

Shifting beneath the blanket, Tony reached into his sweat pants. At least he was not wearing jeans, the sound of a zipper would have given him away.

>> Tony (5:45): Done.

>> Loki (5:47): Stroke yourself. Very Slowly.

It was not easy to keep himself from staring over at the others while he was moving his hand up and down along his already hard shaft. They would have noticed him staring. Instead, he tried to fix his eyes on the screen and stay quiet and not move too much.

It was also not easy to keep going slowly. It was an exercise Loki had made him do for weeks now, going slow, all the way until he came, and it was painfully hard. Quite literally.

The sound of his phone's vibration startled him.

>> Loki (6:03): Stop. Get up. Get out. Now.

Dazed, Tony stared at the screen until it dawned on him that he better got moving, unless he wanted Loki to uncover him. Scrambling to his feet, the blanket wrapped around him to conceal his activities, Tony quietly made his way out of the room to wait for further orders in the corridor.

>> Loki (6:06): Stand against the wall right next to the door. Drop the blanket.

There was a ruffling noise when the blanket crumpled into a pile at Tony's feet. His back was pressed against the cold wall, his cock throbbing, but he dared not touch himself, one hand still holding on to his phone, waiting for orders.

>> Loki (6:08): Close your eyes and imagine yourself tied up.

>> Loki (6:08): Don't open your eyes until I message you again.

Of course Tony did as he was told. He closed his eyes, the wall in his back feeling just a little colder now that he focused on it. He drowned out the noise of the TV until it was completely silent around him and all he heard was the pounding of his heart and his own breath. He imagined his feet shackled, his wrists tied to the wall, his eyes blindfolded, somewhere in a cold, dark place.

He could smell Loki, a scent that had burned itself into Tony's mind and that alone was enough to make him shudder with lust. Fuck, he wanted to touch himself. His hand twitched, but he did not move. He had his orders. The coarse ropes almost felt real around his wrists now and it felt like a cold hand was wrapping around his throat now, wait that -

“Don't”, Loki commanded when Tony was about to open his eyes, his hand suddenly, violently closing around the engineers throat. And the other obeyed, his body rearing up both to struggle and to welcome the rough touch. Ropes chafed at his wrists as they were pulled tighter and a choked groan escaped Tony when Loki did not let go of his throat, but instead wrapped his other hand firmly around Tony's cock.

“Think of the others...”, Loki whispered and let him breathe for just a moment, barely enough for Tony to gasp for air, before his breath was cut off again. His hips were desperately bucking into Loki's grip and the other did not mind – or he would have shown that he did. Again, Loki let him gasp for air, briefly, before choking him again.

“Come. Now.”

Tony was seeing stars, he needed air, desperately needed air – but there was none. The waves of ecstasy rolling through him mingled with a sudden rush of panic, he struggled against his bonds, trying to push Loki away, trying to breathe and just a moment before he thought he could not take it any longer the hand was gone and while Tony was desperately welcoming air into his lungs he came, his throat working too hard to fill his lungs to even make a sound.

Shuddering and panting, his body leaned limply against the wall, held up only by the ropes and Loki's hand steadying his shoulder. He was shaking, sweating, recovering. Suddenly he felt the ropes fall away, felt Loki catching him in his arms, carrying him away to his room, cradling him. He felt so safe. And so satisfied.

  
  


  
  



End file.
